In order that the fatness may be reduced continuously toward the ideal body fat rate (17–24% for women, and 14–20% for men) it is necessary that not only weight but also body fat rate be measured almost everyday, thereby realizing the condition of fatness; an adequate quantity of exercise be determined on the basis of the degree of fatness; and the so determined quantity of exercising to be fat less and less be continued for a long time without an off day.
In general, the energy required to move muscles is produced both from saccharine and fat. Excessively hard exercise consumes saccharine rather than fat, and therefore, such excessively hard exercise has the effect of improving the cardiorespinatory functional capacity (endurance capacity), but little or no effect of reducing fatness.
In order to burn the fat for the purpose of reducing the degree of fatness it is necessary that an appropriate exercise be selected and taken at an appropriate degree of hardness. From this point of view the power-striding is most recommendable.
In order to exercise to be healthy it is difficult to determine how much and long the power-striding should be taken and continued.
What is aimed at by the present invention is that: means for determining the quantity of exercise and a body fat meter are so combined that the condition of fatness may be realized everyday, and the quantity of exercise to be taken each day may be determined on the basis of the degree of fatness, thus permitting one to exercise to be healthy with an increased efficiency.